BARTON CF FILES
by MarianWeiss-Luna
Summary: Qui est donc Clint Francis Barton ? Qui est il vraiment ? Découvrez mon interprétation personnelle de ce personnage à travers des extraits de son dossier du SHIELD.
1. Note d'auteur

**Hello hello !**

Bon je sais, à priori, là, vous attendez plutôt la suite de **ELL** ou **LRDL'O**. Ok. Mais en fait, en ce moment, je passe mon rare temps libre à bosser sur deux autres projets personnels (des fictions originales) non publiées.  
Mais, à l'occasion de la fermeture officielle et définitive d'un forum génial (auquel je n'ai jamais vraiment participé, malheureusement, malgré mon inscription), le **Marvel Forum Legacy** , je publie une version peaufinée de ma fiche personnage sur le forum (faite avec difficultés aprsè de longs et éprouvant mois de recherches) et dont je suis tout compte fait vachement fière.

Sur ce site, on incarne un héros de l'univers marvel, et on suit une chronologie événementielle (plutôt basée sur les comics et pas aux films, contrairement au reste de mes histoires) propre au site (d'où les dates un peu chelous ouai, vu que j'ai créé ma fiche de présentation de persos alors que la timeline fictionnelle du contexte se situait en 2007.

Bref, le contexte du site me paraissait super sympa, et puis en plus, j'avais été recrutée par la nana qui incarnait PIETRO après qu'elle ait lu **Embrasse-moi** ! S'il vous plait, quoi ! J'étais tellement trop contente, que Pietro vienne me demander d'incarner Clint parce qu'elle aimait ma façon de le présenter dans mes écrits XD

Bref, beaucoup de blabla bordélique pour dire que je vous offre maintenant le fruit de mes recherches sur le génialissime personnage de **Clint Francis Barton.**

 **ENJOY !**


	2. Extrait 1

**SHIELD – Département des renseignements [Extrait]  
Dossier interne AASEBCF4579138  
Agent matricule 00234579138, Clinton Francis Barton**

* * *

 **Récapitulatif: Informations de bases**

* * *

 **Nom:** Barton  
 **Prénom(s** **)** **:** Clinton "Clint" Francis  
 **Alias** **:** Hawkeye, Ronin, Goliat II, Robin Hood  
 **Surnom(s):** Legolas, Vieil Homme

 **Date de naissance:** 7 janvier 1971  
 **Lieu de naissance:** Waverly, Iowa, USA  
 **Nationalité(s):** Américaine

 **Race:** Humain de type caucasien  
 **Statut Civil:** Célibataire

 **Métier:** Agent du SHIELD, membre actif des Vengeurs

 **Identité:** Publique

* * *

DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL – SHIELD – NIVEAU D'HABILITATION 10


	3. Extrait 2

**SHIELD – Département des renseignements [Extrait]  
Dossier interne AASEBCF4579138  
Agent matricule 00234579138, Clinton Francis Barton**

* * *

 **Annexe n°7, Compétences et antécédents professionnels**

* * *

 **A/ Aptitudes et Compétences**

 **A.1/ Aptitudes physiques  
** L'Agent est un humain de bonne condition physique générale. Son endurance tout comme sa résistance à la douleur sont de niveau 3 et sa rapidité évolue de moyenne à forte.  
Son audition et son odorat sont corrects, cependant sa vision se caractérise par une acuité de 15/10, ce qui lui confère une vue particulièrement acérée.  
Par ailleurs, le corps de l'Agent est d'une très grande souplesse, ce qui lui confère une importante liberté de mouvement. (cf. Annexe n°4)  
Un entraînement intense et régulier lui est nécessaire pour conserver ce niveau d'aptitude physique.

 **A.2/ Combat  
** L'Agent obtient de bons résultats en combat au corps à corps, bien qu'il se spécialise plutôt dans le combat de grande distance.  
C'est également un stratège très correct, et un excellent meneur d'hommes. (cf. Annexe n°9)

 **A.3/ Armement  
** L'Agent a une excellente maîtrise des armes de jets en tout genre (incluant entre autre kunaï, poignard, couteau, fronde, armes à feu de tout type), ainsi qu'une maîtrise très correcte du sabre et de la plupart des armes en général.  
Son domaine d'excellence reste cependant l'archerie, dans laquelle il est spécialisé. Il se distingue dans cette pratique par son utilisation de flèches originales, truquées et améliorées par de nombreux effets (incendiaires, explosives, empoisonnées, grappin…).  
Ses capacité visuelles et ses talents naturels de tireur font également de lui un sniper de haut niveau. (cf. Annexe n°9)

 **A.4/ Aptitudes et caractéristiques mentales  
** L'Agent fait preuve d'un grand sens de l'observation, ainsi que de qualités telles que la discrétion, la patience, qui font de lui un agent qualifié pour les missions de surveillance ou de repérage.  
Par ailleurs, son sang-froid, sa perspicacité et une rapidité d'esprit et de réaction, couplé à un pragmatisme inébranlable et une bonne intuition en font un élément particulièrement efficace dans de nombreuses situations, tant en tant que meneur d'unités qu'en tant qu'élément solitaire. (cf. Annexe n°12)  
Sa droiture et ses conviction assurent son engagement dans les intérêts du SHIELD, tandis que sa morale souple permet son déploiement dans les missions les plus risqués et controversées (rang A à S). L'Agent a cependant un comportement très indépendant et un caractère affirmé ce qui en font, malgré ses grandes qualités d'Agent de terrain un élément potentiellement imprévisible et instable.  
Par ailleurs, son profil psychologique indique de nombreuses failles dans l'estime de soi, un certain niveau d'insécurité, ainsi qu'une occasionnelle tendance à la prise de risque, qui sont néanmoins estimées sous contrôle.(cf. Annexe n°5)

 **A.5/ Autres aptitudes  
** L'Agent écrit et parle couramment l'anglais, le russe, et l'italien.  
C'est également un pilote aguerri, capable de manier la plupart des véhicules terrestres, navals et aériens.  
L'Agent possède des bases en mécanique, plus particulièrement en confection de matériel d'archerie, et est capable de confectionner lui même ses propres armes si le besoin s'en fait sentir.  
Il a également acquis certaines notions en piratage et en manipulations d'explosifs.  
En tant qu'ancien artiste de cirque, il a gardé de son ancienne vie solides capacités artistiques et scéniques.  
Par ailleurs, il a une assez bonne compréhension du milieu du crime, et a lui même des aptitudes certaines dans le forçat de serrure, le vol, et la petite escroquerie.  
Son niveau d'aptitude culinaire est correcte.  
Il fait preuve d'un contact social plutôt facile.

 **B/ Antécédents, formation, et parcours professionnel**

 **B.1/ Période Anté-SHIELD (1971-1994)  
** (cf. Annexe n°1)  
L'Agent est initié très jeune à une certaine ingéniosité par ses fugues successives, et par la suite forgé par ses épreuves personnelles à une puissante résilience.  
L'entraînement physique intense vécu durant son adolescence au _C_ _irque_ _des Merveilles itinérantes_ de Carson lui a donné une grande souplesse, des dispositions assez étonnantes pour l'acrobatie, et divers talents d'artistes.  
Par ailleurs, le plus grands talents de cet Agent, son habilité pour le tir, est révélée très tôt, lors de sa formation au cirque, sous la tutelle du lanceur de couteaux et escroc Jacques Duquesne (cf. dossier n°0009873442), alors surnommé Swordsman, avant d'être réellement exploité lors de son apprentissage auprès du tireur hors-la-loi Buck Chisholm(cf. Dossier n°0009873580), aussi connu sous le nom de Trickshot.  
Cette proximité avec le malfaiteur, suivie par une période trouble de forte proximité avec le crime, lui ont apporté une notable compréhension du milieu criminel et de ses mécanismes, malgré un désir de justice toujours ouvertement présent.  
L'Agent endossa par la suite un temps l'identité de Robin Hood, un malfrat connu pour ses s'attaquer systématiquement, armé d'un arc, à d'autres criminel dont il volait les prises avant de les livrer à la justice. (cf. Annexe n°16)

 **B.2/ Intégration et période de service (1994-)  
** En 1994, repéré par l'Agent matricule 00233073002 Philip Coulson lors d'une de ses actions, (cf. Annexe n°10) il est interpellé et soumis aux tests basiques d'aptitude, auxquels il obtient des résultats tout à fait satisfaisants, ainsi qu'une proposition d'emploi plus stable. Par la suite, l'Agent est intégré au programme d'entraînement des nouvelles recrues – promotion EAGLE301, puis aux services officiels du SHIELD, et détaché sur de nombreuses opérations. (cf. Annexe n°12)  
L'Agent rejoint l'équipe des Vengeurs en 2001. A partir de cette période, il continue de travailler au SHIELD par période, mais est reconnu comme étant un Héros avant d'être un agent du SHIELD, et ne peut donc plus être autant sollicité sur les affaires internes de l'Agence.  
Il est intéressant de mentionné que tout au long de sa carrière en tant qu'Agent, puis que Vengeur, l'Agent a continuer à se former sur le terrain auprès de grands espions et héros tels que l'Agent Romanoff(cf. Dossier n°0000993434) l'Agent Morse(cf. Dossier n°0000999358), ou l'Agent Rogers(cf. Dossier n°0000074501).

 **B.3/ Relations  
** L'Agent a entretenu une romance avec l'Agent Romanoff à ses débuts à l'Agence, puis avec la mutante Wanda Maximoff alias La Sorcière Rouge(cf. Dossier n°0019800882)peu après son entrés chez les Vengeurs. Il a également eut une relation sérieuse avec l'Agent Morse en 2003 avant la dictature de Magnéto.  
L'Agent a développé un grand dévouement pour l'Agent Rogers, ainsi qu'une forte amitié pour l'ensemble des membres des Vengeurs, ainsi que les jumeaux Maximoff. Il paraît être resté très proche de ses ex-compagnes, et s'entendre assez bien avec les autres en général, malgré certaines tensions occasionnelles provoqués par son désir d'indépendance et de commandement.

 **C/ Statut au sein du SHIELD et évaluation de l'Agent  
** L'Agent a eu une formation atypique et précoce, facilitant considérablement son acquisition du niveau recherché après son admission au SHIELD, lui permettant notamment de sortir 1er de sa formation avec des résultats inégalés dans certains domaines (cf. annexe 7).  
Il se démarque également des autres Agents par une capacité d'adaptation et une maîtrise de soi remarquable, une très grande efficacité, et certains talents et domaines d'excellence particuliers, tel que sa capacité de tireur d'élite et d'acrobate.  
Son aptitude exceptionnelle pour le tir sous toute ses formes mais plus particulièrement le tir à l'arc, pour l'instant inégalée au sein du SHIELD, est la plus importante caractéristique de l'Agent, actuellement reconnu comme un des meilleurs archers de la planète.  
Bien que mobilisé le plus souvent dans le cadre de la protection et de l'ordre mondial avec les Vengeurs, l'Agent reste un agent de qualité, reconnu au sein de l'Agence, et fiable.  
Il est particulièrement polyvalent et peut être désigné pour des missions de type variés tel que l'assassinat, l'infiltration, la surveillance, la protection...  
Son habilitation est de niveau 8.

 **Références et renvois :**

Annexe n°1, Antécédents et Archives  
Annexe n°4, Examen et suivi médical  
Annexe n°5, Évaluation et profil Psychologique  
Annexe n°9, Formation et Examen d'Admission  
Annexe n°10, Rapport de l'Agent Coulson concernant la récupération du sujet;  
Annexe n°12, Antécédents de missions ;  
Annexe n°16, Dossier Robin Hood

* * *

DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL – SHIELD – NIVEAU D'HABILITATION 10


	4. Extrait 3

**SHIELD – Département des renseignements [Extrait]  
Dossier interne AASEBCF4579138  
Agent matricule 00234579138, Clinton Francis Barton**

* * *

 ** **A** **nnexe** **n°** **28** **,** **Interventions presse  
****

* * *

 ** **4/** **New York Times – Édition du 14 Juin 2007, Rubrique 6****

* * *

 **N** **EW** **Y** **ORK** **TIMES  
RUBRIQUE SPÉCIALE :  
**

 **QUESTIONS NEED ANSWERS  
La rubrique dans laquelle notre sujet du jour répond à VOS question** **s** **!**

 **Cette semaine, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir pour votre plus grand plaisir et votre plus grande** **indiscrétion** **l'un des membres actifs du groupe des Vengeurs, nos héros internationaux ! Attention, préparez vos questions, Hawkeye est maintenant à votre disposition !**

 **.**

 **LA QUESTION de Sonya Martins : M. Barton, avez vous, vous aussi, comme tout un chacun, des passions, des hobbies, ou des phobies particulières ? Moi, par exemple, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner, mais j'ai très peur des araignées.**

 **LA RÉPONSE DE HAWKEYE :**

Hé bien... Pour ma part, je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner. _(rires)_

Mais, pour en revenir à la question… J'imagine que j'aime bien tirer à l'arc. Ouai, j'aime ça. Définitivement. Tirer ou lancer toute sorte de truc mais particulièrement des flèches, si possible avec un arc sympa, de bonne précision, et noir - c'est plus joli. Sinon... j'ai longtemps adoré tout ce qui touche au spectacle, jonglage, acrobatie, tout ça, surtout pendant mon adolescence. Ça m'est plus ou moins passé mais j'en garde quelques petits trucs et puis j'apprécierai toujours les artistes de ce genre. Une histoire de facteur affectif j'imagine, après tout ils ont été ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi. Et puis, j'aime... euh... le baseball? Les arts martiaux? La cuisine de Natacha? Les jeux vidéos? Pourrir Stark? Vivre tranquille? Je sais pas trop... Ah si j'aime les hauteurs ! Et les oiseaux. J'aime beaucoup les oiseaux.

Quant à ce qui me fait peur... je dirais, la mort. Pas spécialement la mienne, non, plutôt celle des autres. Celles de mes amis. Et puis, je détesterai aussi me rendre compte que j'ai été manipulé, trompé, ou utilisé, par les gens, le SHIELD, tout ça. Ça me foutrai sérieusement en rogne, ouai. Je n'ai pas peur du vide, ni de l'eau, ni de l'obscurité – ou même des araignées – mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les espaces clos ou réduits, même si ça reste un problème assez mineur pour moi. Je n'aime pas me sentir exposé, je préfère être à l'air libre, et surplomber les événements. Voir plutôt qu'être vu... Je suppose que j'ai aussi peur de ma propre impuissance d'une certaine manière. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un mec – OK un mec qui vise particulièrement bien – armé d'un arc et de flèches, lâché au milieu de surhommes pour protéger le monde de tous les psychopathes mégalos qu'abrite notre univers. Je n'ai pas leur puissance, je n'ai pas leur courage, je n'ai pas leurs pouvoirs. Je suis juste un mec comme ça, arrivé là un peu au hasard. Mais bon, on fait avec, hein, et puis je dis pas que je sers à rien.

Mais dites, plus sérieusement, pour en revenir à cette histoire d'araignées – vous ne pensez pas... je veux dire... vous trouvez pas que Natacha et Wanda sont effrayantes, vous? Personnellement, elles me font froid dans le dos. Elles ont ce petit air vicieux au coin des yeux là, dans le genre femmes fatales, je veux dire, létales. Peper aussi est un peu terrifiante parfois. Je suis sur que c'est parce qu'elles sont rousses... huh. Sorcières. Ah, tu étais là Natacha?... Je plaisantais voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu... Seigneur, je dois y aller !

.

 **LA QUESTION d'Anthony Howell : Quel est votre rêve, votre objectif absolu ?**

 **LA RÉPONSE DE HAWKEYE :**

Mon rêve? Une bonne bière et une pizza pas trop froide devant un match de baseball à la télé? Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le baseball ? _(rires)_ Nan, je plaisante... huh.

J'imagine qu'une part de moi rêve d'un monde différent, un monde d'égalité, de justice et de liberté. Ouai, je dois être un genre d'idéaliste dans l'âme. Mais je n'y crois pas vraiment, au fond. Je suis trop lucide pour espérer réellement ça, et même si il m'arrive encore de me faire avoir parfois, je cerne de mieux en mieux comment tourne ce monde ci. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il y aura TOUJOURS un mégalo ou une diva maléfique dans le genre de Loki pour venir nous faire les pieds, des gouvernement et des organisations de tordus comme HYDRA pour tenter de nous baiser par derrière et-bref.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si le monde était différent, si ma vie avait été différente, je rêverai sûrement d'un monde idéal. Mais dans l'état des choses, je préfère espérer quelque chose de plus accessible.

J'imagine que mon objectif, ça doit être de vivre le plus longtemps possible en protégeant un maximum de personnes – en particulier mes amis. Je veux rendre le monde "meilleur" à mon niveau, à ma manière. Sinon, rentrer sain et sauf au manoir après une petite catastrophe inter-planétaire avec tous les autres pour se taper un petit apéro devant des soap-opéra débiles me parait plutôt bien.

.

 **LA QUESTION de Martha Ludkins : Avez vous un casier judiciaire, ? Si oui, qu'y trouve-t-on ?**

 **LA RÉPONSE DE HAWKEYE :**

Ah, ça. (Mais, en fait, vous avez vraiment le droit de me demander ça ? Bon... OK.)

Comment dire... Je ne sais pas trop, en fait.

J'imagine que je n'ai probablement pas de casier, probablement parce que le SHIELD aime bien garder ses infos pour lui et se donner un air un peu bien sous tout rapport face au grand public américain – soit un peu tout le monde sauf eux, quoi. Je suppose qu'un département du SHIELD doit s'occuper de ce genre de "problèmes" administratifs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, si mon casier est peut être immaculé comme la Sainte Vierge aujourd'hui, on ne peut certainement pas dire qu'il l'a toujours été, et je ne fais pas vraiment partie des jeunes gens motivés qui ont fait patte blanche à l'accueil en présentant leur CV pour obtenir ce job. J'ai un passif assez long – pas aussi long que Tasha, évidement, mais faut pas déconner non plus – Fugues, vols, braquages, violence, escroqueries, chantage, tentatives de meurtres, obstruction... Sans compter toutes les actions d'assassinat, espionnage, et autre joyeusetés que j'ai effectués pour le compte du SHIELD, évidemment.

.

 **LA QUESTION d'Adrien Parker : M. Barton, pouvez vous nous dire quels sont vos modèles, les personnes qui vous inspirent dans votre vie, dans votre combat ?**

 **LA RÉPONSE DE HAWKEYE :**

Ah, la fameuse question. Les grands modèles de la nation ont ils eux aussi des modèles - quel suspens, mon dieu. Vous êtes sur de vouloir me demander ça?

Alors voyons, un modèle... je dirais... Steve Rogers, probablement. Comme 80% de la population américaine. Bien sûr, ma génération a grandit dans le culte de Captain America et tout le bazar, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport. Il est très différent de ce que l'on peut imaginer, plus humain, je pense. C'était un peu compliqué entre nous au début, rapport de force, tout ça, mais c'est un homme vraiment bien, honnête et droit, le genre de héros que j'aurais voulu devenir quand j'étais môme. Cela dit, je ne pense pas que j'essaie de lui ressembler – je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon - c'est juste... de l'admiration.

J'ai eu pas mal d'autres modèles tout au long de ma vie, des 'pères', des 'mentors' et des guides, mais j'ai été assez déçu, au final. J'ai admiré et envié IronMan avant de devenir un Vengeur, et de découvrir comment il était vraiment – le prends pas mal Tony, tu sais bien que je t'aime quand même !

Finalement, j'ai arrêté de vouloir ressembler à d'autres ou impressionner quelqu'un. Ça ne mène à rien et, de toute façon, je ne peux pas être un autre que celui que je suis. Je crois que je préfère être totalement moi, quoi que ça veuille vraiment dire, plutôt que seulement l'ombre imparfaite d'un autre.

.

 **Un énorme remerciement à notre invité M. CLINTON BARTON alias HAWKEYE et à notre communauté de lecteursqui ont eu la gentillesse de nous envoyer leur quelques 13 451 questions dans lesquelles nous avons tiré au sort pour établir cette rubrique.**

 **N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer, dès maintenant, vos questions pour RED RICHARDS alias M. FANTASTIQUE, notre invité de la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL - SHIELD - NIVEAU D'HABILITATION 10


	5. Extrait 4

**SHIELD – Département des renseignements [Extrait]  
Dossier interne AASEBCF4579138  
Agent matricule 00234579138, Clinton Francis Barton**

* * *

 ** **A** **nnexe** **n°** **2** **9** **,** **Documents divers****

* * *

 ** **2/ Michelle L. Thompson,** ** _Analyse Moderne de la société des Héros_** **, Partie 2, Chapitre 4 [Extrait] –** **Censuré à la publication pour motif de divulgations d'informations confidentielles** (cf. dossier n°0034890032)**

* * *

 **Comment décrire Oeil-de-Faucon ? Que dire de sa personne ? Comment discerner le vrai du faux, le sincère derrière le masque ? Oh – ce n'est pas qu'il est malhonnête. Mais le personnage est plus complexe qu'il en a l'air derrière ses airs enjoués, sympathique, et accessibles, de l'américain moyen blond et athlétique. Quelles sont ses vrais forces, ses faiblesses les plus profondes ? Suivez-moi et plongez dans la psyché du plus grand archer d'Amérique !**

 **D'abord, cherchons à cerner ensemble l'animal. Que peut on dire avec certitude du caractère de cet homme ? Quelle inestimables qualités possède-t-il, faisant de lui ce héros que l'on connaît tous ?**

De mon point de vue, la première évidence à énoncer concernant Clint Barton est que c'est un homme passionné. Quand il se fixe un but, qu'il se rallie à une cause, il n'y va pas à moitié, ça non ! il y met tout son cœur, quitte à se cramer un peu le bout des ailes. Oui, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il vive, il le fait intensément. Cependant, n'allez pas croire que cela n'a que des avantages : la passion entraîne parfois le manque de discernement, l'emportement, et le conduit souvent à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis possibles… si l'on en croit certaines sources.

D'autre part, l'on s'accordera à dire que Clint est aussi profondément loyal. Il ne trahit jamais, et sait montrer son dévouement indéfectible à ceux qui ont su gagner son respect, tel le grand Steve Rogers ou la flamboyante Agent Romanov. Ce trait de caractère est encore renforcé par sa profonde soif de justice, car, quoi qu'il en pense ou dise, Hawkeye est, dans le fond, un homme intègre et droit, qui sait rester fidèle à ses valeurs. Et s'il a effectivement ses propres définitions, très personnelles, en ce qui concerne le bien et le mal, il n'empêche qu'il s'efforce de toujours faire ce qu'il pense être le plus juste pour tous.

Une autre des "qualitées" relatives de l'Agent Barton est également son grand pragmatisme. Forgée par son expérience, c'est cette vision essentiellement pratique des situations et des faits qui le rend si apte à gérer les événements les plus improbables et à accepter les choses les plus tordues comme elles sont sans crises de panique en général. Cela dit, cette grande capacité d'adaptation et ce réalisme, couplé à une certaine perspicacité, tendent aussi à alimenter sa vision parfois assez désillusionnée du monde et certaines angoisses dévorantes, le menant à une certaine amertume...

Par ailleurs, Clint est profondément observateur, et plutôt perspicace en général. Il est très attentif à ce qui l'entoure, et analyse constamment son environnement, ce qui est probablement une des conséquences de son entraînement au SHIELD, bien qu'il ait certainement toujours eu des dispositions particulières dans le domaine de l'observation. Cette faculté, soutenue par une intelligence qui, si elle ne tient pas du génie, reste non-négligeable, lui permet de toucher du doigts de nombreux détails ignorés de ses coéquipiers, bien qu'elle soit limité par la psyché de Clint, notamment dans le domaine relationnel quand il est directement concerné.

Quoi d'autre? Clint est... joueur, blagueur, rieur, enjoué, sympathique, avenant, sarcastique, insupportable, idiot, et plutôt facile à vivre. Enfin, il parait. Sauf que ce n'est manifestement pas toujours vrai. S'il c'est vrai qu'il prend un malin plaisir à ricaner et raconter ses bêtises à qui veut bien l'entendre, cette attitude peut facilement devenir un masque, une diversion, dissimulant ses véritables émotions, trop puissantes ou trop dérangeantes, et ce, même aux yeux de ses amis les plus chers.

 **Ainsi traçons nous pas à pas le portrait du héros, mais aussi de l'homme. Ses nombreuses qualités examinée, et déjà tempérées par les risques de leurs excès, qu'en est il des réelles faiblesses, celle qui font de lui un être humain ? Celle susceptible de le pousser, malgré toute sa force et sa compétence, à l'erreur, comme n'importe qui pourrait l'être ?**

Premièrement, Clint est obstiné. Vraiment vraiment. Têtu comme une mule, campé sur ses positions, buté à s'en taper la tête dans le mur. Une fois qu'il a prit le parti de quelque chose – rappelez vous donc de Civil War – il n'en démord plus, quel que soit les arguments qu'on lui oppose – ce qui peut probablement être considéré comme un effet secondaire de sa grande loyauté. C'est absolument horripilant. Longues discussions de sourds en perspective.  
Oh, bien sur, il n'est pas totalement impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Il faut juste beaucoup d'arguments pour lui faire entendre raison, une grande détermination pour ne pas se laisser atteindre par les répliques tranchantes et la mauvaise foi, et beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de patience et de temps. Beaucoup. Le mieux, convenons-en, reste encore de s'arranger pour le convaincre avant qu'il prenne position dans le conflit.

Dans une moindre mesure, Hawkeye peut également parfois se montrer un peu trop prompt à la jalousie. Si ses problèmes "d'ego" ne sont certainement pas aussi importants que ceux de certains de ses coéquipiers – il paraît même d'ailleurs plutôt humble en comparaison – sa possessivité, son besoin dévorant de contrôle et de reconnaissance, et sa forte personnalité, tout comme son caractère passionné, le poussent parfois à envier ardemment certains de ses alliés ou ennemis. Particulièrement dans le domaine de l'amour – dans lequel il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance. Mais bon, il travaille là dessus, et vous en conviendrez, ce trait de caractère s'est quand même nettement adouci chez lui avec les années.

Un autre de ses problèmes, duquel ses amies féminines s'amusent beaucoup, est la certaine naïveté et parfois même, la maladresse, ou l'idéalisme, qui continuent à s'exprimer de temps en temps chez lui malgré son grand pragmatisme et son expérience de la vie. On peut même parler d'un certain romantisme, finalement. Oui, en dépit de tout le réalisme, la perspicacité, et l'intelligence dont il peut faire preuve, il arrive encore à Clint Barton de se montrer naïf, trop confiant. Ce qui le rend parfois dangereusement manipulable. Ou le conduit, moins dangereusement, à être moqué par ses amis, les quelques fois où cette touchante innocence s'exprime maladroitement dans ses relations personnelles – les vilains.

Le plus grand fléau de Clint reste cependant clairement sa profonde insécurité, qui le suit dans chacun de ses pas. Marqué par les déceptions successives vécues depuis son enfance, Clint a apprit à se protéger de sa propre souffrance, mais, incapable de se soustraire à son irrépressible désir de reconnaissance, il continue à rechercher désespérément l'approbation et l'affection de son entourage, alors même qu'il se pense incapable de pouvoir jamais l'obtenir. Ce manque de confiance, ce mal-être sous-jacent, cette solitude, cette fragilité, qui le rongent à chaque instant, le conduisent à se sous-estimer. et, en dépit de l'attachement manifeste qu'on lui porte parfois, à se considérer par défaut comme quantité négligeable - surplus à l'équipe, quelquefois utile, mais pas vraiment désirable - et peuvent le pousser à agir au détriment de sa propre vie, à laquelle il a lui-même du mal à trouver de la valeur...

Enfin, pour finir cette analyse du personnage, il parait nécessaire de relever le « caractère de merde » de cet archer. Non, je plaisante, il n'est pas vraiment difficile à vivre et peut être adorable... ou totalement insupportable au quotidien. Disons tout simplement qu'il faut un self-control certain pour supporter ses « perpétuelles vannes pourries », ses « idioties », sa « gaminerie », ses match de base-ball, ses éternelles pizzas, et ses interminables parties de jeux vidéos... quand il est de bonne humeur. Et le reste – mesquineries, regards mauvais, et tortures mentales diverses – quand il ne l'est pas. Ah oui, parce qu'il est aussi un brin lunatique, notre joli tireur. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

DOSSIER CONFIDENTIEL - SHIELD - NIVEAU D'HABILITATION 10


	6. Session Psychologique

**Juillet 2007, New York**

* * *

 **\- Bonjour Agent Barton, ravi de vous recevoir.**

 **\- Plaisir non partagé, j'imagine que vous le savez.**

Clint s'assit à contre cœur sur la seconde chaise et seul siège libre de la petite pièce blanche dans laquelle il se trouvait, une expression contrariée sur le visage.

Son regard acéré avait déjà enregistré tous les détails de ce décor presque inconnu – il avait malheureusement déjà expérimenté par le passé le déplaisir de rendez vous similaires – mais si restreint, de ses murs vides trop pâles à la finition imparfaite, au léger défaut de dentition de son interlocuteur, en passant par la blouse froissé, les néons fluorescents, et la prévisible absence de fenêtre – Il avait d'ailleurs une théorie à ce sujet.  
Natasha le traiterait probablement de mauvaise langue si elle l'entendait dire ça, mais il était presque sûr que c'était par _mesure de sécurité_. Le SHIELD ne voudrait pas risquer de voir ses si précieux agents se jeter – ou jeter leurs irritants interlocuteurs – de dépit du haut de l'immeuble, n'est ce pas ? On était tout de même au douzième étage. Même le SHIELD avait des normes d'assurance et des pourcentages de pertes à respecter.

Derrière le seul vrai meuble de la pièce, à savoir un bureau de plastique blanc tout aussi vacant que le reste, se tenait l'un des masques de son enfer personnel. Qui, pour aujourd'hui, avait revêtu le visage d'un – trop – jeune homme, sérieux et sûr de lui, probablement fraîchement promu, à la courte coupe blonde, dont les doigts aux ongles impeccables manipulaient à cet instant une épaisse liasse de pages imprimées portant l'habituelle mention « Top Secret Archive ». Très certainement son dossier.

Le probable petit génie remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un index impérieux – et détestable – et braqua sur Clint un regard décoloré et calculateur.

\- **J'ai effectivement fini par m'en douter, au vu du talent que vous sembler manifester pour éviter vos rendez-vous réglementaires, dont le nombre total est d'ailleurs anormalement bas pour un agent de votre niveau...**

Le ton était légèrement contrarié et Clint eut un magnifique sourire hypocrite.

Qu'il détestait les entretient psychologique n'était un secret pour personne – pas même pour les nouvelles recrues. Ça n'en avait pas été un pour Fury, avec qui il avait habilement réussit à s'arranger à l'époque, ni pour Hill, qui après une première tentative désastreuse avait eu le bon goût de lui foutre la paix sur ce sujet, ni pour Steve non plus. Et Clint avait cru qu'il échapperait à ce ridicule détail protocolaire sans trop de problèmes cette fois. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines.  
Steve s'était obstiné. Steve et son syndrome du sauveur, et sa droiture, sa noblesse parfois _terriblement_ insupportable, qui, même s'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant à cause de, et bien, tout le bordel qui leur était tombé sans interruption sur la tête depuis sa nomination, voulait s'assurer de son _bien être_ et de son aptitude à remplir ses fonctions sans se mettre en danger, parce qu'il _l'appréciait_ et se _souciait de lui_. Parce que Steve se souciait de tout le monde, et était une personne adorable sous son masque aux couleurs de l'Amérique. Putain.

De toute façon – et même s'il était vrai qu'il leur vouait une hostilité tout à fait personnelle et particulière – les entretiens psychologiques étaient en eux même généralement détestables. Les mômes du département psychologie portaient presque encore tous des couches, et leurs conversations protocolaires et alambiquées étaient incroyablement pénibles. Une vraie plaie. Tout le monde était d'accord là dessus.

Son interlocuteur avait du se fatiguer d'attendre une réaction plus déterminante qu'un sourire factice et un regard vague, car il reprit la parole, insidieusement provocateur, pour le faire réagir.

 **\- Cela dit, je serais ravi que remédier à cela étant donné qu'on m'a assigné votre dossier sur le long terme. Cette première séance marque donc le début d'une longue collaboration, Agent Barton, dont la régularité et la longueur des rendez vous ne dépend que de vous.**

Le regard pâle du garçon glissa sur l'expression parfaitement neutre de l'archer. Malgré sa perception très nette du ton et des implications sous-jacentes des paroles du gamin, la menace – si on pouvait réellement appeler ça comme – le laissait totalement froid.  
De toute façon, elle tombait dans le vent. Il n'y aurait pas de prochain rendez-vous. Ou du moins, pas avant des années, et la nomination d'un nouveau directeur. Steve l'avait eu par surprise cette fois, mais cela ne se reproduirait certainement pas.

Dissimulant presque parfaitement – ce qui était déjà relativement impressionnant à ce niveau – la pointe de dépit provoqué par ce premier échec, Ryanson – puisque c'était le patronyme qu'indiquait son accréditation – lâcha gracieusement l'affaire.

 **\- Pouvons-nous commencer ?**

Clint soupira et s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise, hochant vaguement la tête. Il était coincé, il le savait. Il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire pour aujourd'hui. Alors il allait juste rester là, prendre son mal en patience, et répondre, si possible pas trop grossièrement, aux questions idiotes de cet enfant, en s'efforçant de ne pas craquer et l'étouffer avec le dossier qu'il tripotait. Ces bêtises le fatiguaient déjà.

 **\- Puisqu'il le faut.**

 **\- Très bien. Votre dernier entretient remonte à janvier 2003, nous allons donc devoir aborder un certain nombre de sujets. Commençons par quelques vérifications générales sur votre dossier, voulez-vous ?**

Clint ferma les yeux, réprimant ses émotions, s'enfermant à l'intérieur de lui même, anticipant la suite de la conversation avec le l'incommensurable plaisir d'un condamné qui s'avance vers l'échafaud.

 **\- Parlez moi de votre enfance, Agent Barton.**

* * *

 _Un hurlement.  
Clint se recroquevillait dans l'ombre du placard où il avait été s'abriter, son petit cœur battant furieusement dans sa poitrine. Un oiseau cherchant désespérément à s'envoler. Il n'osait même plus respirer, de peur de faire le moindre bruit.  
Un silence.  
La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas, à la volée, et Clint n'était pas parvenu à retenir un sursaut de frayeur, et s'était cogné au panneau de bois. _Non, non, non, _eut il à peine le temps de penser, horrifié, ses grands yeux s'écarquillant de terreur alors qu'il était soudain brutalement tiré du placard et jeté sur le sol de pierre froid.  
Immense, furieux et terrible, le teint empourpré par la colère et la boisson, une atroce odeur d'alcool émanant de lui, l'homme se dressait au dessus de lui, le visage déformé par une grimace ignoble, le regard plein d'une promesse de violence. Il avait levé la main, et Clint avait fermé les yeux.  
Il était si petit. Il n'avait que cinq ans. Il avait tellement peur.  
Et il avait tellement honte.  
Il n'arrivait jamais à le satisfaire, malgré tous ses efforts.  
Il faisait toujours quelque chose de travers, quelque chose de mal.  
Il était tellement inutile que son père ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner._

 _ **\- Cours, Clint !**_

 _Le garçonnet avait été violemment poussé en arrière alors que le coup claquait sur la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, à moitié esquivée. Un rugissement de rage avait fait vibrer la pièce alors qu'une petite main s'emparait de la sienne et le forçait à se mettre debout et à courir, courir toujours plus vite.  
Barney lui avait sourit à travers sa tignasse emmêlée, échevelé par la course, et il l'avait traîné dehors, jusqu'à la grange, où ils avaient escaladé un tas de paille jusqu'à une petite niche cachée entre les poutres de bois. Ils s'étaient assis dans l'ombre, serrés tout contre la paroi, à l'abri dans les ténèbres._

 _ **\- Il ne pourra pas nous trouver ici, il est trop grand et trop bête**. **C'est ma cachette secrète,** avait il ajouté après un bref instant d'hésitation._

 _Clint avait regardé son frère, pas tout à fait rassuré, mais plutôt confiant, et l'avait remercié d'un immense sourire._

 _ **\- C'est cool,** avait il dit doucement, un monde d'admiration dans le regard._

 _Barney rigola un peu, encore essoufflé de sa courses. Ils pouvaient encore entendre le son étouffé des cris de rages et des meubles fracassé dans la maison. Clint avait regardé avec inquiétude le bleu qui s'étendait sur l'épaule de son frère, l'estomac tordu par la culpabilité, mais n'avait rien dit. Il savait que son frère le gronderait s'il s'excusait pour le coup reçu._

 _ **-** **T'as vu,** avait simplement répondu Barney avec enthousiasme._

* * *

 **\- Votre dossier indique que vous avez vécu dans une ferme de l'Iowa jusqu'à vos huit ans, avec vos parents et votre frère. Pourriez vous me parlez de cette période ? En gardez vous de bon souvenirs ? Vous n'êtes jamais retourné dans cette partie des États-Unis, il me semble.**

 _Mon dieu non._ Il n'allait certainement pas parler de ça.

 **\- Mon dossier, si je ne m'abuse, indique aussi que mon père était un salopard alcoolique qui a battu ma mère jusqu'à la tuer dans un accident de voiture.**

Léger silence dans la salle. Le garçon choisit visiblement de tenter une autre approche.

 **\- Il est également écrit que ce drame vous a profondément marqué et a grandement contribué à renforcer votre forte insécurité, tout comme les nombreux abus et actes de violences envers vous des figures paternelles que vous considériez comme des modèles ont contribué à l'expression chez vous d'une estime excessivement basse de vous même.**

Clint ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents.

 **\- Que pensez vous de ce constat ? Le désapprouvez-vous ?**

Le visage toujours neutre, s'appliquant à vider son regard de toute émotion, de toute cette passion qui le caractérisait, et le faisait brûler à chaque instant, avec bien trop d'intensité pour que ce soit _toujours_ sain, Clint s'esquiva habilement.

 **\- Si le département des renseignements est arrivé à ces conclusions, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais la remettre en cause. C'est leur domaine d'expertise. Pas le mien.**

Ryanson sourit pour masquer son agacement. Pas si mauvais pour camoufler ses expression, le môme, finalement. Clint avait _presque_ failli y croire.

 **\- Très bien, laissons ce sujet dans ce cas. Vous avez par la suite été placé en orphelinat avec votre frère, puis vous avez fugué à ses côté et intégré un cirque. Un parcours atypique.** **J'imagine que vous ne souhaitez pas non plus vous attarder sur cette période ? Il me semble que ça a été un passage les plus agréable de votre vie – toujours selon votre dossier, bien sur. Ça a dû apaiser votre peine, tout ces gens, non ?**

* * *

 _Les cris. Toujours ces horribles cris.  
Et la neige.  
Même des années après, même alors que tout allait tellement mieux, qu'il était devenu plus fort. Même alors qu'il était « heureux ». _

_Pourtant, il se plaisait bien ici, franchement, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir d'autre. Les artistes étaient comme une famille, une famille libre et amusante, plus chaleureuse que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu connaître auparavant, et il s'amusait beaucoup. Il voulait désespérément aider, et on arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup même si il n'y croyait pas complètement.  
A croire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Qu'il était incapable de se satisfaire lui même, comme il avait été incapable de satisfaire son père._

 _Il était content de pouvoir aider le cirque, de pouvoir aider Barney.  
Il était en pleine forme, entouré, nourris. On s'occupait de lui.  
Il était avec Barney, Barney était heureux, et c'était de toute façon tout ce qui comptait.  
Mais il avait beau sourire toute la journée, sourire à en avoir mal, rire et plaisanter la nuit quand il finissait par fermer les yeux, dans sa tente, au milieu du silence écrasant, les cris étaient toujours là. Dans sa tête.  
Et derrière ses paupières, il y avait toujours la neige.  
Et les hurlements._

 _Parfois, quand ça devenait trop intolérable, il appelait son frère.  
Il appelait Barney, pour qu'il reste un peu près de lui, et son frère lui racontait ces histoires épiques de héros brave et intrépides qu'il savait si bien inventer.  
Et les cris se taisaient un moment.  
Le monde ne semblait plus aussi effrayant, ni aussi terrible à Clint dans ses moments là. Alors, il lui semblait que tout devenait possible.  
Mais il était trop grand maintenant, et il ne pourrait pas toujours déranger Barney comme ça. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour son frère. Alors il faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre, et il se forçait à fermer les yeux.  
Il se forçait à ne pas les écouter, à ne pas croiser le regard du reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre de la voiture imaginaire, à ne pas anticiper, à ne pas se souvenir. L'accident. La neige. Les ces cris. Les coups.  
La mort._

 _Mais chaque fois qu'il souriait, chaque fois qu'il repoussait les ténèbres et la neige, là, sous la surface de plaisir, d'humour, de gaieté, il se sentait un peu plus seul, quelque part, tout au fond à l'intérieur. Il se sentait un peu plus vide._

* * *

Clint serra les poings sous la table, se débarrassant difficilement des fragments de souvenirs qui commençaient à remonter à la surface.

 **\- Rien à dire là dessus, non.**

 _Pas que j'ai envie de m'attarder sur aucune période de ma vie avec toi, connard.  
_ Le fait qu'il devait subir ce ridicule entretient ne signifiait certainement pas qu'il allait le faire de bon cœur, ni même le rendre facile.  
Clint n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de lui, et quand il le faisait – parce qu'il le faisait quand il le fallait – il aimait pouvoir choisir ses mots et son interlocuteur.

 **\- Vous avez ensuite eu divers mentors, qui vous ont tous déçut ou trahis…**

Oh, seigneur. Cette conversation allait être incroyablement longue.

* * *

La conversation agaçante s'était effectivement éternisée, encore et encore.  
De provocation, à lutte muette de pouvoir, dressés l'un contre l'autre suintant d'hypocrisie, l'échine de l'archer hérissé par les sous entendus et les menaces, sa mâchoire crispé par la colère contrôlée, Clint avait tenu bon.  
Il soupira en se renfonçant dans son inconfortable chaise plastifiée. Au moins, il en avait fini avec tout ce qui concernait son adolescence, ses débuts d'agents et sa vie avant le SHIELD. Allez, c'était déjà pas mal, songea-t-il, espérant vaguement se remotiver face à tout ce qu'il restait à examiner avec l'abruti qui lui faisait face, ça représentait quoi, 80, 90 % de sa vie déjà classé ? C'était… bien. Plus que 10 %. C'était pas grand-chose 10 %, non ?  
Cette conversation le fatiguait vraiment. Sérieusement.

 **\- Vous semblez… très réticent à obéir aux protocoles, à respecter les règles. Ne pensez vous pas avoir quelques… conflits avec l'autorité ?**

 **\- Pas spécialement,** mentit Clint avec un sourire forcé et provocant.

Ryanson ignora sa réponse et poursuivit son raisonnement.

 **\- Est-ce ce refus de l'autorité qui vous a conduit à vous ranger auprès de Captain America pendant la Guerre Civile ? Tout comme vous ne supportez pas qu'on remette en cause vos capacité et que l'on vous oblige à venir ici, vous n'aviez pas supporté qu'on exige de vous ce que vous considériez comme une sorte de soumission, d'asservissement à l'État, n'est-ce pas ?**

Clint grimaça.

 **\- J'ai vraiment _très_ envie de vous dire d'aller vous faire foutre. J'ai soutenu Steve parce que je crois en lui, et en les idéaux qu'il défendait. C'était de la loyauté** – _connard_.

Clint n'avait pas prononcé l'insulte, mais elle s'entendait tout de même très bien.  
Ryanson sourit avec un amusement factice.  
 _Putain d'hypocrite manipulateur._

 **\- Vous semblez très fidèle à Monsieur Rogers en effet. Pourtant, votre relation n'a pas toujours été facile, et il y a longtemps eu de très fortes tensions entre vous, si je ne m'abuse. Probablement dues à vos tempéraments de meneurs et à vos... _inexistants_ conflits à l'autorité.**

Clint grogna sourdement.

 **\- Cela dit vos rapports à M. Rogers ont manifestement beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Vous avez réglés vos différents et reconnu sa dominance au sein des Vengeurs. Comme l'ont montré ces événements, vous semblez à présent lui vouer une confiance et une admiration sans borne, jusqu'à même vous dressez contre votre propre patrie sur sa parole. Ne pensez vous pas que ces état de fait puisse être dérangeant pour vos supérieurs, considérant que vous vous soumettez à ce point au jugement de cet homme, au détriment de vos engagements patriotiques et des mêmes loi que vous êtes supposés faire respecter ?**

Clint le regarda un instant en silence, puis un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres.

 **\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?** Il rit doucement, sans joie. **Vous vous foutez de moi ?** Il s'interrompit, braquant sur lui un regard dur. **Mon jugement et mon intégrité sont parfaites, et je ne suis certainement soumis à personne, ni à Steve Rogers, ni à l'État d'Amérique, ni certainement pas** _ **à vous**_ **ou au SHIELD. J'ai mes contrats, je les honore, point barre.** **Il se trouve qu'à ce moment, nos visions de la situation concordaient, et que sa cause me paraissait bien plus légitime que celle de Stark ou du gouvernement. Ce que vous prenez pour de la soumission, c'est du respect. Vous saisissez la nuance ou le concept vous est il trop étranger**?

Il avait bien plus foi en Steve qu'en tous ces imbéciles du gouvernement, ou du SHIELD, et il aurait fallu beaucoup pour qu'il lui refuse son soutient. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas eu besoin de lui demander.

 **\- De toute façon votre raisonnement lui même est absurde. Ma loyauté au Capitaine Rogers ne peut pas présenter un problème pour mes supérieurs, puisque le Capitaine est précisément mon supérieur hiérarchique le plus haut, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le psychologue le fixa un instant, le visage neutre.

 **\- Au vu de votre attachement au personnage, sa mort a du être pour vous un épisode particulièrement traumatisant.**

Le ton était clinique, pas de questions, pas de sous entendus. Juste un constat.  
Clint sentit son sang bouillir sous sa peau et tout son corps se raidir au souvenir de cette période de confusion, de douleur, de détresse et de colère.

Il était passé plusieurs fois tout près de la limite, au cours de sa longue et si mouvementée vie de héros, et personne, personne dans leur milieu ne pouvait nier avoir flirté plus d'une fois avec la folie. Aucun d'entre eux n'était entièrement sain d'esprit, non aucun. Cette vie avait de quoi rendre fou n'importe qui. Mais il s'accrochait, et comme un funambule, Clint s'était toujours escrimé à rester sur la brèche, assez fou pour survivre mais assez lucide pour pour rester opérationnel. Sous contrôle. Sans jamais basculer tout à fait dans la folie.  
Mais il y avait toujours des moments plus durs que les autres, des moments où il vacillait. Si proche du gouffre qu'il pouvait en sentir l'ombre et le vide sous ses pieds.  
La mort – temporaire – de Steve avait été un de ses moments là.

 **\- J'aimerai autant oublier cet épisode,** articula l'archer avec un calme parfaitement feint. **Il est finalement vivant, et c'est très bien comme ça.**

Sentant probablement – à raison – qu'il ne saurait rien tirer de l'agent de ce coté là, Ryanson rassembla ses notes, et laissa là le sujet.

 **\- Puisque nous parlions de vos prises de positions politiques, parlez moi de votre situation en 2005 sous la présidence de Carlson.**

Clint soupira et haussa vaguement les épaules, l'air peu intéressé par le sujet.

 **\- Par rapport aux mutants ? Je crois que je m'en fichais un peu. C'était il y a un bail, mais il me semble qu'à l'époque, j'avais été très occupé par la reconstruction de la ville et les gros problèmes interne du SHIELD. Beaucoup de gens en voulaient aux mutants après toutes ces emmerdes avec Magnéto, mais franchement j'avais d'autre choses à penser à ce moment là. De toute façon, je suis du genre pragmatique : ce n'est certainement pas en éliminant ou en enfermant tous les mutants de la planète qu'on empêcherait les pseudo-génies du mal de tenter de conquérir le monde – après tout il représente un pourcentage relativement minime de nos problèmes. C'était une idée idiote et pas du tout efficace.**

L'autre homme griffonna quelques notes sur son carnet, puis tourna rapidement une ou deux pages de son dossier.

 **-** **Je vois…** Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et referma son carnet, fixant son ignoble regard gris dans celui de Clint. **Nous parlions tout à l'heure de la mort de votre leader. Vous avez également subit une expérience du même genre, durant l'ère Apocalypse, n'est-ce pas ?**

Clint frissonna. Une autre expérience dont il n'aimait pas parler.  
Confuse, étrange, terrifiante, absolument dérangeante, et dont il gardait bien trop de souvenirs à son goût.  
Il avait passé un temps fou à se débarrasser de la sensation abjecte de la mort sur sa peau, et des images inquiétante que son passage de l'autre côté lui avait laissé.  
Il entendit à peine la suite du discours de Ryanson :

 **\- Votre rapport a ce sujet est assez bref. C'est pourtant vous en conviendrez une expérience peu banale. Comment est-ce arrivé ?**

Ça avait été un moment affreux. Un moment affreux dont il ne voulait définitivement pas se rappeler. Il se rappela avec amertume qu'il avait même hésité un moment à remercier Wanda. Il était heureux d'être en vie bien sûr. Mais il se serait très bien passé de cette expérience. Il aurait préférer ne jamais voir ce qu'il avait vu.

 **\- Je ne me souviens de rien,** grimaça il en fixant les yeux de l'analyste.

 **\- Mais, pour ce qui est des circonstances ?** Insista Ryanson.

Clint réfléchit un instant.

 **-** **Je n'étais pas à Manhattan quand ça a commencé. J'étais en Europe. Je me suis réfugié sous le dôme de Londres, ce qui m'a bloqué à l'écart des événement.** **C'était assez frustrant.** **J'ai réussis à prendre contact avec Natacha, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir. Du coup j'ai pris en charge la ville, et j'ai organisé la survie des citoyens. Mais il y avait des révoltes, et des attaques de monstres… Je suis mort dans un de ces moments de confusion** …

Oui, il était mort dans un moment de confusion. Une énième révolte. Des groupes de citoyens rendus mauvais par la peur et le désespoir, qui voulaient prendre le pouvoir, et se servir des autres, et avait tendu une embuscade à une partie de ceux qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Des jeunes hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Pauvres.  
Ils les avaient attaqués par surprise, et Clint s'était précipité pour intervenir, mais pas assez vite. Des zombies et des créatures d'Apocalypse avait émergé au même moment, se jetant sur tout ce qui était vivant. Il n'avait juste pas réussit à tout gérer au même moment, et il avait été blessé en protégeant un des gamins encore en vie. Puis il avait été poignardé alors qu'il se battait contre une des créature de sable, et il était tombé.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu le groupe qu'il était parti chercher. Ils l'avait probablement suivi dans la tombe, même si lui, contrairement aux autres, en était _revenu_.  
 _Mais pas tout à fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es jamais tout à fait revenu.  
_ Clint fit taire cette petite voix désagréable, et se força à s'extirper des souvenirs de mort et de bataille qui le hantaient.

 **\- Wanda m'a ramené quelques semaines plus tard, après la bataille finale contre ce dingue. Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait sentit mourir, et que dès qu'elle avait pu, elle était venu me chercher. Elle a retrouver mon corps, et elle m'a… ramené.**

 _«_ _Ce n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi de partir, Clint »_ avait simplement dit Wanda à son réveil. _« Tu as encore des choses à accomplir dans ce monde ».  
_ Clint déglutit. L'homme en face de lui le regardait intensément. Trop intensément.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait ça. Mais je me suis réveillé, guéris et vivant. J'ai eu l'esprit brumeux un moment, et les sens embrouillés, mais tout a fini par revenir. C'était… comme se réveiller d'un long sommeil.**

D'un long sommeil incroyablement froid, immonde, et troublé des pires cauchemars existants, dont on se réveillerai avec la sensation d'être toujours morts dans un corps en vie.

- **Est-ce que vous pensez que ça pourrais vous avoir affecté ? Y-a-t-il eu des... effets secondaires ?**

 **-** **Non** – _Oui_ – **Wanda a bien fait son boulot. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne jamais être mort.**

Ryanson parut un peu déçut et contrarié par le ton définitif. Mais pas totalement convaincu. Espérons que ça passerait.

 **\- Où étiez vous pendant l'invasion Skrull ?**

Clint eut une grimace moqueuse.

 **\- Vous allez vérifier tous mes rapports comme ça ? J'ai participé à l'intervention au Japon avec les autres, juste après mon amnistie. Puis, j'ai été un premier temps au hangar, mais l'environnement ne me convenait pas vraiment, alors -**

 **\- L'enfermement,** le coupa Ryanson. **Vous détestez les limites et les espaces clos, à quelques niveau que ce soit.** **Vous êtes claustrophobe.**

Clint lui jeta un regard noir.

 **\- Alors, j'ai finit par demander à rejoindre l'une des villes fantôme de la résistance pour en prendre le commandement.**

Ryanson griffonna quelque chose dans la marge de son carnet, et lui sourit.

 **\- Vous avez toutes les qualités d'un meneur d'homme. Dommage que vous ayez si rarement l'occasion de les exploiter.**

 _Connard,_ pensa Clint pour la énième fois.

 **\- Ça me va aussi bien.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas toujours ce que vous avez dit,** rétorqua immédiatement le blond.

L'archer le fusilla du regard, et haussa les épaules.

 **\- C'est ce que je dis maintenant. Mener des hommes, c'est aussi porter leurs vie sur ses épaules, et faire des choix, des sacrifices. Je n'ai pas peur de prendre mes responsabilité, et je suis probablement aussi bon qu'un autre à ce jeu là, mais je ne ressent pas spécialement le besoin d'ajouter dans l'immédiat de nouveaux noms à la liste des morts dont je suis responsable.**

Le ton était calme, et détaché. Réaliste, pragmatique. Mais la blessure était là, sous-jacente. Et le sujet était clos.  
Le silence s'installa un moment dans la salle. Le psychanalyste tournant les pages du dossier qu'il tenait en main, griffonnant furtivement quelques notes supplémentaires, Clint, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de toutes ces morts qui hantaient sa conscience. Il ne regrettait pas tous ses assassinats, mais certains d'entre eux l'avait laissé amer et désenchanté. Et tous les dommages collatéraux, les hommes, les enfants, collègues ou passants, qui étaient morts sous ses yeux, ou par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez vif ou assez rapide...  
On ne pouvait rien y faire, il le savait bien, il y aurait toujours des victimes.

 **\- Y-a-t-il des événements, des démarches personnelles, que vous auriez omis dans vos rapports ?**

La question résonna un instant dans la salle, ramenant durement Clint dans la réalité de son présent.

 **\- Non.**

Personne d'autre que Natasha ne savait pour la chasse qu'il continuait à mener à son frère, sensé être mort, depuis des années, et personne ne saurait. Il avait failli retrouver Barney en décembre 2005, mais l'avait manqué. L'homme était aussi insaisissable qu'une ombre, ne faisant jamais surface suffisamment longtemps pour être trouvé. Même les crises mondiales ne suffisait pas à le faire apparaître en pleine lumière.

L'homme blond le sonda de son regard de pierre, sceptique et attentif, mais Clint ne laissa rien transparaître. Il était peut être naïf, mais il n'était pas idiot, et il pouvait être un excellent menteur à de rares occasions.

 **\- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un sujet à aborder. L'entrevue est presque terminée, Agent Barton…**

Clint se détendit perceptiblement sur sa chaise. Il allait bientôt pouvoir sortir de cette salle abjecte, et respirer à l'air libre.  
Il allait probablement faire un détour par les toits pour se détendre un peu sur le chemin du manoir. Surtout vu la crise qu'il prévoyait de faire à Steve.

 **\- Pour aujourd'hui,** termina Ryanson avec un sourire immonde.

 _Cours toujours, abruti._ Pas moyen qu'il remette les pieds dans la même pièce que ce type avant au moins… trois… non, cinq, six ans !

 **\- Donc, pour finir... parlez moi de la fin de l'année 2005.**

Clint se tendit à nouveau, immédiatement sur la défensive.  
Il fit taire ses premières impulsions, qui de toute façon ne résoudraient rien car si l'information était passé, cet homme n'en était certainement pas le seul détendeur – le SHIELD ne pouvait pas savoir pour Barney. Il s'en était assuré.  
Ce devait être autre chose.

2005… La Guerre secrète du SHIELD et la déchéance de Fury.  
Clint sentit le mépris l'envahir lorsqu'il comprit ce que le psychanalyste allait tenter de faire. Il joua le jeu, ravalant son amertume derrière un air surpris.

 **\- 2005 ? C'est large…**

 **\- Novembre 2005,** précisa son interlocuteur.

Clint fit mine de réfléchir.

 **\- Novembre… L'ère d'Apocalypse venait de s'achever sur sa défaite… Vous voulez parler de la création d'Utopia ? Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment des actions gouvernementales, tant qu'elles ne menacent pas le monde.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Le SHIELD avait d'autres... préoccupations à l'époque.**

Clint feignit la surprise.

 **\- Oh, vous parlez des guerres secrètes de Fury. Je n'ai pas été détaché sur ces opérations. En tant que membre des Vengeurs, je ne suis agent ici qu'à temps partiel.**

Le regard de Ryanson s'était éclairé d'une lueur malsaine et intéressée.

 **\- Mais vous avez forcément dû en subir le contrecoup, ou en être alerté d'une quelconque façon. Vous connaissiez Fury, vous-**

Le visage de Clint était ouvertement excédé à présent et il fixait Ryanson avec un dégoût évident. Ce type était définitivement un idiot. Manque d'expérience flagrant, mauvaise considération de sa personnalité et de ses capacités intellectuelles, il venait de faire une énorme bavure en tentant de le pousser à la trahison de manière aussi peu subtile, alors que rien ne lui en donnait le droit. Il pouvait le faire passer devant la direction pour bien moins que ça. Franchement, quel _abrutit_! C'était désespérant.

 **-** **Êtes-vous sûr de vous montrer** _ **professionnel,**_ **Docteur Ryanson ?** Assena-t-il d'un ton dur et tranchant. **Je crois qu'il n'est plus question ici de ma psychologie, mais d'une curiosité déplacée, voir d'une extorsion d'information à propos d'une guerre dans laquelle mon implication a déjà été examinée, et dont les dossiers ont été classés.** Clint était réellement furieux. **Est-ce un interrogatoire ? Espérez vous me voir trahir notre ancien directeur ? Pour qui me prenez vous ? Un débutant ? Je ne suis pas un traître, et je n'ai rien à déclarer à propos de ces événements, tout comme vous n'avez aucun** _ **droit**_ **de m'interroger à ce propos.**

Clint se leva brusquement et s'avança vers la sortie. Le psychanalyste avait considérablement blêmi.

 **\- Ça suffit, maintenant. Cette entrevue est terminée, docteur. Au revoir.**

 **\- Une dernière question, Agent Barton !**

L'homme s'était manifestement suffisamment repris pour l'interpeller.  
Clint se retourna à contre-cœur, pressé de quitter les lieux,pour croiser le regard défiant du psychologue.

 **\- Moins déplacé** **e** **que la dernière, j'espère,** cracha-t-il avec un sourire insultant.

Le garçon rougit mais garda son air digne, puis prit une grande inspiration.

 **\- Que faisiez vous ces derniers jours ?**

 **\- Je profitais du beau temps.**

La porte claqua derrière Clint, qui venait de sortir sans se retourner.


End file.
